1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to merchandise anti-theft devices. More specifically, it relates to an anti-theft device intended for monitoring the connection between a male plug and receptacle of a Type C universal serial bus (“USB”).
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Retailers often prefer to present their merchandise to consumers in a way that allows the consumers to touch, inspect, and otherwise interact with the products at a display counter. Many merchandise items, especially portable electronic devices, are relatively expensive and, therefore, are under a serious threat of theft. Retailers often face a dilemma pertaining to how to interactively display their merchandise to attract customers and increase sales, while, at the same time, safeguarding the merchandise against theft.
A number of anti-theft devices are known in the art. Some anti-theft solutions involve various types of brackets that secure an electronic gadget to the display counter. Others involve protective sheaths and cases. What is needed, however, is an anti-theft device that discretely monitors the electronic gadget against unauthorized removal from the display counter without interfering with its aesthetic or functional features.
One such solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,517,748 and 8,696,377. The anti-theft device disclosed in those patents comprises a male USB plug that is inserted into a corresponding female USB, mini USB, or micro USB receptacle to supply electric current to the gadget. The male plug two conductive members electrically insulated from one another. When the male plug is within the receptacle, the inner conductive surface of the female USB receptacle contacts both conducive members, thereby closing an electric circuit between them. An alarm module is used to monitor this closed circuit and trigger an alarm when the circuit is broken.
The anti-theft device of the '748 and '377 patents, however, cannot be used to monitor the connection between a male plug and a receptacle of a Type C USB connector due to significant changes in the connector's structural configuration. Accordingly, there is a need for a new anti-theft device for monitoring the connection between a male plug and a receptacle of a Type C USB connector without diminishing the functionality provided by the Type C USB connector.